


The Same Page

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Richard Parsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Page

"Well, who'd have thought? You and me working together." Spoke Richard Parsons of the "D.O.D." 

"Exactly." Gibbs replied, recalling the events of those bygone weeks, when Parsons was still bad news. The enemy.

"You know, taking you down would have been so easy. Like mugging a drunk in the street. You gave me so much to work with, Gibbs. Take the "Domino" affair for example. You would have got in so much trouble for just that."

Gibbs shuffled on his feet. Showing the smallest possible visual evidence of being uncomfortable. 

"You don't have to remind me of what I did at the end of that. I've been trying to forget about it for years. It's not something I like to talk about."

Regardless, Parsons still pursued the line anyway. "You know, I knew a guy who knew her at Harvard Law School. The stories he used to tell about her you wouldn't believe."

Despite himself, Gibbs was curious. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Don't let the memories of the starchy attitude and the business suits fool you Gibbs. That girl was wild at 22."

Gibbs sighed deeply. "And dead at 27."

Parsons lowered his head and spoke quietly. "It doesn't hurt to wear your heart on your sleeve once in a while Gibbs. Don't you know that?"

Gibbs laughed a little. "You're beginning to sound like Sam Ryan."

"Oh, really." Parsons had heard of her of course. Knew of her relationship with Gibbs.

"Then maybe she had a point. It's not a crime or a sign of weakness to show emotion, Gibbs." Parsons continued. "If you did , and more often, who knows, you might make more friends among the people you know." He paused for effect. "Or knew. Probably would make you a little more, how shall I say it? accessible?"

Gibbs frowned. Parson's comment had come like a poke in the ribs somewhat. Sparking something in him. A sudden rolling back of the years to a memory of long ago. An incident that seemed of no consequence at all back then, now suddenly magnified. An incident that had taken place in the Squadroom, The year being 2007.

"Are you always gonna be right there behind me each time I turn around?" he had yelled at her crestfallen face. "Go take that warrant and give it to someone who actually cares! We're trying to work here!"

His attitude that day hadn't been a one-off either.

Parsons snapped him back, like an elastic band, back into the now. "Did you hear what I said Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I heard, and it might be a day for firsts."

"What do you mean?"

Gibbs smiled, sadly."You might actually have a point."


End file.
